


Songs for My Baby

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [19]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mixtape, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank has finally thought of the perfect gift.





	Songs for My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "It seems like I'm never gonna find the perfect present for you!"

Frank was filled with anxiety as Gerard lifted the lid of the box.

  
"I couldn't find the--uh, the perfect present," Frank stammered, "but I--I thought this would be good."

  
Gerard's eyes lit up when he pushed aside the red tissue paper. "A mixtape?" he said with amusement.

  
Frank nodded uncertainly. "Yeah. It's all the songs we like. Songs that remind me of you."

  
Gerard grinned as he read the title scrawled in Sharpie on the CD case. "Songs for My Baby." (Cheesy, he knew, but he thought it was cute.) Suddenly Frank was tackled onto the couch, Gerard kissing him.

  
"I love you," he said, giggling.

  
Frank wrapped his arms around the other, never wanting to let go. "I love you, too. Merry Christmas."


End file.
